


Godless Underneath Your Cover

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Why Did I Write This?, Yes I am out of my mind, probably going to hell for this, yes you read the tags right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: (Title from "Black Black Heart" by David Usher)Snippets that follow the relationship between Sansa Stark and Darth Maul through galaxies, revolutions and years.(Seriously, you didn't read it wrong and yes, I know I'm insane)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... What's up?
> 
> Normaly I don't feel the need to explain myself for these things, but... I think that might be a limit I just crossed over here. My friend Ayla hasn’t forgiven me for this one yet, but… As she says to me: “Because this has gone beyond crackships and into ships you think of when you’re on crack”. She has the soul of a poet.
> 
> Anyway, this idea just came up to me and it wouldn't let go. Yes, I was sober, I promise. I’ve actually went as far as making a fan video with this ship. It looks pretty nice, but I don’t have the official version of Filmora (when you change from dollars to reals is quite expensive to buy), so I can’t share it yet. But one day you might see it.
> 
> I just like the idea of Sansa with a Sith protector who has no idea what to do with her -well, he does have a few ideas… 
> 
> I know. I am weird.
> 
> I first exposed this idea on Tumblr and I expected a lot of people sending me messages asking “what the f* is wrong with you?”, instead I was strangely encouraged, and I’m a weak woman, Tumblr has spoken, so I shall continue this. 
> 
> You can find the original posts on my [Tumblr](https://madamebaggio.tumblr.com) plus all my normal insanities and a lot of crackships.

“Father. Who’s that?”

Ned put his hand over his daughters where she was grabbing his arm. She sounded scared, so he followed her eyes.

“I don’t know.” He told her honestly. He’d seen that person around since they’d arrived in King’s Landing -capital city of planet Westeros -but nobody seemed willing to talk about him. That was not reassuring. “But he is dangerous, Sansa.” It was impossible to miss the aura of pure threat surrounding the mysterious figure. “Stay away from him.”

This was an order her father hardly need to tell her. Sansa had no intention of getting too close to him.

*

Her father was talking to Senator Lannister, President Baratheon and Senator Palpatine. Sansa liked knowing the names of the influential people, especially since they were still in Westeros.

Her father might be a senator now as well, but she knew he didn’t like the idea much, and wanted to go back to their planet -Winterfell. But it was always snowing there, and Sansa wanted to feel the warmth of a different place. She was young and there was a galaxy full of wonders out there. She just wished she could see it all.

She found the garden Joffrey -the President’s son -had told her about. It was beautiful and full of plants she’d never seen before.

“Don’t.” A voice called, making her hand freeze halfway to touching a pretty red flower.

It was the scary man she’d seen before. The one with black and red skin. Sansa wondered if this was really his skin color or if some of it was painting.

“I’m sorry.” She cradled her hand against her chest, remembering her father told her not to talk to him. “I didn’t know I couldn’t touch it.”

He looked at her, before touching the flower himself; just a light tap of his fingers against a petal. Suddenly, the flower revealed sharp teeth and tried to bite him, but he hit it with something Sansa couldn’t identify. “It might be pretty, but it’s dangerous.” He told her dryly. “You should not be here alone.”

Sansa lowered her eyes to the ground. “Joffrey said it was safe.”

He didn’t say anything for a while and Sansa dared look at him again. His eyes were so different…

“Here.” He offered her a flower, not as pretty as the other one, but this one had no teeth. “This is safe. Now go.”

Sansa nodded as she accepted the flower, and hurried away. Hopefully she wouldn’t have occasion to meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminding you all that I remain crazy and these are just snippets, not exactly a full fanfiction.

Lord Baelish offered Sansa his hand to help her step off the ship ramp. “Senator Palpatine is happy to provide security for you, Sansa.”

“Why?” The young girl asked confused, still reeling from the revelation that Baelish had conspired to have Joffrey killed, and somehow she was a suspect. Somehow she was a person of interest, running through the space, while Cersei Lannister was hot on her heels.

“He knows you’re not a killer.” Petyr told her smoothly, patting her hand reassuringly. “Besides, your father was a dear friend to him, he wouldn’t want to see Ned Stark’s precious daughter in danger.”

For some reason, there was something that felt insincere about him.

“But… Why can’t I go back to Winterfell?” She pressed, not for the first time.

“He worries because Cersei is searching for you.” Petyr insisted. “We’ll keep you here with your aunt until we can take you back to your home.”

“But will I go back?” Sansa pressed urgently.

“Of course you will.” Petyr told her kindly and Sansa knew -deep down-that he was lying. She didn’t know exactly how, but she did.

She felt a presence behind her, and she didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

“Lord Baelish.” She called softly. “What is he doing here?”

“Senator Palpatine sent Lord Maul to keep you safe.” He told her appeasingly.

Sansa bit her lower lip. “My father told me to stay away from him.”

“He was right to say so.” Petyr hurried to agree. “Lord Maul might be loyal to the senator and a good fighter, but you are a lady. Stay away from him, like your father told you to.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice.

*

Sansa felt claustrophobic at the Eyrie. 

The place was impregnable, and its security system was the stuff of legends; Cersei could never get her there. Sansa was grateful for protection, she truly was. However, she couldn’t go anywhere, she couldn’t leave the base.

She felt suffocated.

There weren’t many places inside she could go, and she was tired of staying in her room.

Sansa decided to walk to the library, one of the few places she could actually be at. It’d been abandoned a while back and the files in it were considerably outdated, but at least there were some things to read.

Not poetry and love songs, because she now knew they were all lies.

As she rounded the corner, she found Lord Maul coming towards her.

She wasn’t supposed to talk to him -she didn’t want to talk to him -however she’d been raised to be polite and courteous.

She couldn’t help it; she stopped. “Lord Maul.” Sansa nodded at him. She just hadn’t expected him to stop walking as well.

“Lady Sansa.” He growled -her impression was that his voice was always like this.

Now she didn’t know what to say or do, so -strangely - she settled on curtsying and saying, “I am sorry for disturbing you.”

“You apologize too much.” Maul told her bluntly, catching Sansa off guard.

She didn’t think much before defending herself. “It is polite.” She pointed out.

Lord Maul huffed. “So?”

“Courtesy is a lady’s armor.” She insisted.

“Or you could use real armor.”

Sansa took a step back, knowing he’d judge her for this, like Arya always had. “I am not a fighter.”

“Then get one to protect you.”

Why everything seemed to simple to him? Was it really that easy?

“I don’t know whether I am the type people follow.” She admitted quietly.

“It is because you are weak.” He told her bluntly. “Become powerful and you’ll command legions.”

“How could you know that?” She demanded, a bit less politely than she wished.

Lord Maul never got a chance to tell her how. Petyr came from the other end of the hallway calling her name and Maul just left her there.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why did you do it?”

Maul knew that his existence balanced on his reply, and in how well he could conceal what he was feeling at the moment.

Through the years he’d become quite adept at hiding things from his master. “You told me to keep her safe, Master.” It was his reply.

There was silence for a second or two. “You killed Lysa Arryn.”

Maul wasn’t sure what was the purpose of this last sentece. It wasn’t a question -his master knew he’d killed Lysa Arryn -but it also wasn’t an accusation.

“She tried to kill Sansa Stark.”

She had. She’d grabbed the girl, mad with jealousy and tried to push her through the Moon Door. Sansa had been crying and begging when Maul came into the room and pushed Lysa herself.

He wouldn’t let any harm fall to the young girl.

“No use discussing that now.” His master decided. “I’m sending you to your next mission.”

Maul wanted to ask why. He wanted to say his mission here wasn’t over, because Sansa Stark was still here and she wasn’t safe, not with Petyr Baelish.

But he wasn’t an idiot.

“Yes, master.”

*

Maul passed the next four years training and completing missions, as his master ordered. They were working towards a bigger goal, and -in time- all the worlds would know their name and they’d have their vengeance.

He didn’t think about Sansa Stark. Not anymore.

A girl like her was likely dead already. Too weak to take what she wanted, to polite to demand it. He’d told her she could command armies if she wanted, but he didn’t think she’d believed it.

His comm vibrated, announcing a call. He pressed a button, and the image of his Master was shown to him. “Master.” He said respectfully.

“My apprentice. I need you to go to Winterfell.”

Maul’s expression didn’t change for a second. “Yes, Master. What do you need me to do?”

“Baelish sold Sansa Stark to the Boltons.” His master explained. “They married her to Ramsay Bolton, but he will kill her, because his a savage. I can’t have that. I need her alive.”

“Should I take her from there?” Maul wanted to know.

“I’m giving you an army. Take the planet back.”

“Yes, Master.”

Only once he couldn’t see his master in front of him anymore, Maul let his rage consume him. He didn’t know what Ramsay Bolton had done to Sansa, but he’d regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

He could’ve killed Ramsay Bolton, but he didn’t.

The army his Master gave to him took over the fortress, even though Bolton thought it was impossible.

Darth Maul had fought harder battles before and this place was no Eyrie. He’d taken over the fortress, Bolton was locked away and he was looking for Sansa Stark.

One of the soldiers told him she was kept locked on the West Wing, so that was where he went once everything was under control.

The soldier who was guiding him was shaking. Good; he should be afraid. They’d all known Sansa Stark was the legitimate heiress, but they all helped Bolton keep her prisoner. Maul might still kill them all.

The door was opened, and the first thing he felt was the cold. Winterfell was a planet of ice, it was always freezing cold there, and the window to the room as open.

Maul killed the soldier before he stepped inside. It didn’t take him long to find Sansa: there was barely any furniture in the room, and she was on the bed, curled into a ball, covered by a thin sheet.

“Sansa.” He called.

Her whole body shuddered, but she didn’t turn.

“Sansa Stark.” He called once more, his tone firmer.

This time she sat up and turned to him, her eyes huge. “Is it really you?” She asked, her voice haunted.

“Yes.” He marched up to the bed, took off his robes and gave it to her.

He saw the bruises, the cuts and the scars, and he regretted not killing Ramsay. He regretted not cutting every single one of his fingers, then his toes, then his feet…

Sansa grabbed the robe and covered herself with it. “Where’s he?”

“Locked up.”

She frowned. “You didn’t kill him?”

“He’s your kill.” He told her simply. As much as Darth Maul wanted to kill the worm, Sansa had to be the one to do it. It was the only way to make her stronger; she needed to have blood on her hands. He could be the one to end Ramsay’s life, but it had to be by her order, and she had to watch it. She needed that.

She shivered again, but he didn’t think it was because of the cold. She tried to burrow deeper inside his robe, but it wasn’t the softest thing. Her blue eyes fixed on him. “Why did you come?”

“My master told me to.” It was the truth.

“Oh.”

“Some time ago…” He started. “I was told to protect you. I should’ve done that better.”

“Are you going to stay this time?” She asked carefully.

He couldn’t promise her this, he’d do whatever his master told him to. “This time you’ll be safe.” It was what he decided to say.

Sansa just nodded, probably hearing what he hadn’t said.

“Can you walk?”

She shook her head. Darth Maul picked her up, and he heard her intake of air, the pained gasp that escaped her lips. Even if Sansa didn’t ask for Ramsay’s head, Maul would kill the bastard and he’d make sure it hurt. Badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa had stood there as Darth Maul executed Ramsay. She didn’t know how to handle a lightsaber, and she didn’t think that firing a blaster against him was quite enough.

She didn’t feel better when Ramsay’s head rolled away from his body, but she felt a certain relief knowing he was dead.

It was all she could wish for now.

Darth Maul also told her that her sister Arya was training to be a Jedi on a planet called Braavos. She remembered that at some point his father had been told the Force was strong in Robb, but her mother refused to let him be trained to join the Order. Maybe that would have saved his life.

They’d never know.

She’d wanted to ask Lord Maul if she was Force sensitive too, but decided she didn’t really want to know. The idea that she could have done something all this time, and she just hadn't… 

Sansa knew this wasn’t her fault. She’d been a child and she was sold, brutalised, and abused. She hadn’t done anything wrong.

‘What ifs’ were the worst part of surviving.

When other governors and representatives from all over the planet came to reaffirm their fealty, even though they’d done nothing to help her while she was in captivity, she let them, while Darth Maul stood beside her.

And when Lord Baelish came, proclaiming his love and devotion, she’d ordered Darth Maul to execute him for treason.

*

Darth Maul trained on the Godswood alone. Sansa wasn’t sure if he did it because he couldn’t be bothered with the other soldiers -most of them were scared of him -or if he really wanted to be alone.

He was a silent shadow beside her, always close by; however Sansa hardly knew anything about him.

He was a Force user; that she knew for a fact. But he sneered when he said ‘Jedi’ and if he wasn’t a Jedi…

Sansa had heard stories from her father, because Ned Stark believed in cautionary tales and in sharing them with his kids. What had destroyed the Targaryens and their planet hadn’t been just King Aerys thirst for power; it’d been his turn to the Dark Side. It was the fact that he became a Sith at a time everybody thought Siths didn’t exist anymore.

Was that Lord Maul was? A Sith?

And if he was… What should Sansa do?

Darth Maul had his eyes closed as he went through precise forms with his arms and legs. To Sansa, it seemed as if every movement was perfect and could cut through air. She was certain she hadn’t made any noise, but she wasn’t surprised when he stopped and turned to her.

“Lady Stark.”

He was always respectful, but always distant. And still… Sansa saw herself looking for him, making sure he really was nearby before entering any room. She asked the maids if he was still there every morning, she made him report almost daily to her, just so she could be sure he was still there.

Likely this wasn’t a good idea. Sansa shouldn’t rely so much on him, because he served Senator Palpatine and he might leave at any moment. And yet…

“Darth Maul.” She gave him a polite smile, one she knew deceived all the lords. She wondered what he saw when she smiled like this. “I require a minute of your time.”

“No ‘sorry’ for disturbing me?” He asked, his voice carefully flat.

Sansa arched a brow at him. “Why should I apologize?”

She saw the corner of his mouth ticking up, and it was enough.

It was dangerous.

It was madness.

It was out of her control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how far we've come.
> 
> Do I want to go full smut or at least heavy make out session here?
> 
> Well… Of course I do.
> 
> Should I?
> 
> That’s a better question, and I have no answer for that. I mean, I’ve already went pretty far and maaaaaaaaybe I should hold on to some semblance of sensibility
> 
> But then again, at this point… Why not?


	6. Chapter 6

Darth Maul had given Sansa Stark a blaster and a firm order to learn how to use it. He couldn’t always be by her side, and she needed to learn how to defend herself.

He’d heard she’d been to the firing range _once_.

He was not amused by that, and she was about to know it.

He found Sansa talking to one of her soldiers on the yard. “Lady Sansa, I need you to follow me.”

She looked at him, as if she was measuring him and his intentions. Eventually she agreed and followed him in silence until they were both at the Godswood.

“What is this?” He asked her, showing her a blaster.

Sansa arched her eyebrows. “My blaster.”

“If it’s yours, why was it doing in your room instead _of being with you_?” He wanted to know.

“You went into my room?” She questioned shocked.

“If you were carrying it -as I told you to - I wouldn’t have to.” He told her dryly. He held the blaster to her. “Pick it up. Now.”

Sansa could see in his eyes he was not playing and he wasn’t going easy on her anymore. She felt something pooling inside her; a bit of anxiety and a bit of something else.

She did as she was told.

“Point it at me.” He ordered.

“No.” She protested immediately. “What if I fire by accident?”

“You won’t. You’ll fire it on purpose.”

She took a second to grasp his intention. “I won’t fire against you!”

“Yes, you will. Because if you don’t…” he pressed when she opened her mouth to protest. “I’ll grab you. I’ll push you to the ground and I will hold you down. Do you want that?”

Sansa took a step back, suddenly scared of him. Darth Maul knew of her pains and what’d happened to her. If he was threatening her like this, he’d really lost his patience.

“Don’t do that.” She asked.

“How often has pleading saved you?” He snapped coldly. “No more begging, Sansa Stark. Raise that blaster _now._”

Her hands shook as she did as told.

“Finger on the trigger.” He commanded. “You will fire it or I will grab you.”

“No!”

Maul took a step forward. “Fire it.” His voice was calm, but his eyes were the opposite.

“I can’t!”

He reached her in three strides and grabbed her upper arm. “Now what?” He growled at her.

Sansa had lowered her blaster, but Maul used his other hand to grab her wrist and put it under his chin. “Fire it.”

“No.” She insisted, getting frustrated with him. Did he want to die?

“Do you?” He threw back, making her realize she said it out loud.

“I can’t do this!”

“You’re right.” He agreed. “The safety is on.”

Sansa was so high strung, it took her a second to truly comprehend what he’d just told her. She looked at the blaster on her hand and, sure enough, the safety was on.

“What?” She screeched. “All of this and I wouldn’t even… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It is your weapon.” Maul pointed out. “It’s your responsibility. Your attackers won’t kindly remember you to…”

Sansa threw the blaster away. “I don’t want to learn how to use this.”

Maul’s grip on her arm tightened. “You must. There won’t be someone always here to protect you.” He growled at her.

“You mean you won’t always be here.” She hissed back. “Because if your Sith Master calls, you’ll run back to him.”

Maul narrowed his eyes and pulled her flush against his body. “Careful with what you think you know.” His words were calm like a river.

Sansa knew a threat when she heard one. Maul wasn’t denying her accusation, he was just strongly encouraging her to pretend she knew nothing.

She gave him a -fake- placating smile. “What I think I know?”

Maul let go of her. “Claws. Finally.”

Sansa gaped at him. “Are you serious? Why are you pushing me like this?” She wanted to know.

“You need to be stronger.” He reminded her. “I’ve been telling you this since the beginning. You don’t want to become a fighter? Fine. But you need to be able to defend yourself.”

“So then you can wash your hands from me?” She demanded. “Finally get rid of the stupid little girl…”

Maul invaded her personal space again, cutting her tirade. “Did I say that?” He questioned, his voice back to a calm that was so absolute that it could only be fake.

“Then what do you want?” She pushed, because she was tired and confused and he messed up everything she thought she was supposed to think.

His eyes locked on hers and Sansa felt like prey that had just fallen into a trap. She had a predator right in front of her, and she couldn’t save herself. She was at his mercy, but… She was not scared.

“What I want hardly matters.” He told her simply, but his voice was lower, rougher and Sansa wasn’t an idiot. She knew men.

However… This wasn’t a normal situation and he wasn’t any man, and maybe Sansa should remember that and try to get things back under control.

“But if you could have it…” She started, knowing damn well she was about to start something she might not be able to handle. “Would you take it?”

There was one minute of absolute stillness. It seemed like it lasted forever, but it didn’t, not really. But, for that tense minute, Maul hardly moved or breathed; he stood there, his eyes fixed on her, so tense that Sansa thought he’d snapp.

In a way, that was exactly what happened. One moment he was still, in the next both his hands had sunk into her hair and pulled her to him. His mouth crashed into Sansa’s and he kissed her with a fire that might burn both of them.

Sansa should be scared, instead she was awoken by it, by him. She grabbed at his robes and let him kiss her, and kissed back.

His kiss was furious, but not hurtful. His hands might be grabbing her hair, but he wasn’t pulling it. He was kissing her and kissing her and…

Darth Maul broke the kiss suddenly. “Start carrying the blaster and practice more.” He growled at her, before turning around and walking away.

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if blasters have safety to be on or not, but now they do… LoL
> 
> Nice kiss? Bad Kiss?
> 
> This was supposed to be super short, but I ruined the tension maaaany times, then I had to try to get i back, so I wrote and re-wrote it so many times I thought I’d end up with a full fanfic just trying to get this two idiots to make out. As I am not satisfied, I shall try again on the next one. hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

Senator Palpatine, his master, had ordered Maul to return to Coruscant. Maul wasn’t sure what that was about, but he couldn’t prolong his stay after this order, or his Master might get suspicious.

Maul didn’t want to leave, but things rarely went his way. They hadn’t for a long time, because he served a higher purpose. Occasionally he had to remember himself that.

He sent Lady Sansa a message informing this decision.

This between them had been tense since the kiss. No, tense was the wrong word. Things were charged between them; there was this energy that seemed to crackle when they were in the same place. Maul had been doing his best to avoid being in the same place as her.

He hadn’t acted on pure impulse for years now. What he’d done -and it had been him -was wrong. Sansa Stark was not his to touch or kiss.

To keep thinking about this situation wasn’t going to change anything. So why couldn’t he just forget it? He’d forgotten so many things in the years after he became an apprentice, what was just another one?

He didn’t think Sansa Stark was a woman easily forgotten.

Right then she came barging into his room. He could’ve stopped her; he’d known she was approaching. He just chose not to; the same way he chose to remain sitting, instead of properly greeting her.

“So you’re leaving tomorrow and it never crossed your mind to talk to me?” She demanded directly, not an ounce of her precious courtesy on her voice. He liked that.

“Senator Palpatine is the one I serve.” He indicated.

“I noticed.” She paced. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow.”

She stopped and turned to him. “I hope you have a safe journey.” She told him coldly.

Maul snorted. “You probably wish that my ship explodes.”

Sansa arched a brow. “That would be petty.”

Maul didn’t say anything, and they just stared at each other from a distance. Eventually Sansa sighed. “Do whatever you want.” It was a clear dismissal.

And for some reason Maul didn’t like it. “Don’t make it sound like I’m doing this because I want to. I follow orders.”

“I know you do.”

Her attitude was annoying him. Maul hadn’t even properly thought about what he was about to do, but he did it anyway.

Sansa was suddenly yanked forward. She tried to firm her feet on the ground, but it was like there was a rope around her waist, taking her straight to Maul.

Was he really…?

She gasped outraged, and then she stopped, right in front of his armchair. However, the momentum took her and she fell forward. This time it was his actual hands that went to her waist to steady her. Sansa’s hands shot to his shoulder, and she glared at him. “Are you serious?”

“No. I think I’m out of my mind.” He threw back.

Sansa stared at him for a moment longer, as if she was expecting some type of conclusion to this debacle. Eventually she came to her own decision. “Fine. So am I.”

She climbed onto his lap. Fortunately the dress she was wearing today had a split -nothing scandalous, because Sansa was never scandalous (unless Maul was involved apparently) -so it was easy for her to get herself there.

This time she kissed him, and it was an angry kiss because she was angry at him, at the Senator, at everything.

She grabbed his robes, she took his mouth, she pressed her chest to his. And he didn’t let her. Because “letting” made it sound like he was just allowing her to do was she pleased. And that was not what happened.

Maul was as angry as she was. His kisses were bruising, his grip was strong and he wasn’t about to let her go.

Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next snippet Arya and Bran will be back to their planet!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… It’s been a while over here. Sorry. I haven’t forgotten it, or given up on it. I’m back and it’s almost done, just a few more snippets until the end.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Bran was the first to come home. He wasn’t the same Bran Sansa remembered; he was a shell of a man, and he claimed he wasn’t a man at all.

He’d told her the whole family was force sensitive, then explained that he had a calling higher than being a Jedi or a Sith. He was One with the Force in ways nobody could understand.

Sansa certainly didn’t.

He also told her that Arya would be back soon and that, once she did, they had things to discuss. Apparently he wasn’t allowed to meddle with things -because of said higher calling -however, there were things he needed to meddle with to some extent.

Which sounded beyond convenient, if someone asked Sansa.

Arya wasn’t happy when she first arrived, and there was a lot of finger pointing. The screaming matches shook Winterfell.

Once they calmed down enough to have a polite conversation, Arya revealed she’d also been trained on how to use the Force, but -just like Bran - she’d managed to find another cult that wasn’t connected to Jedis or Sith.

So both her siblings were opposing the system on their own way and now it was Sansa’s turn.

“There’s something we need to do.” Bran told his sisters. “But first…” His eyes turned to Sansa. “We need to teach you a few things.”

***

Maul hardly ever made contact with Sansa. It’d been a few months since he’d left, and she guessed he was truly busy.

“How are things at Coruscant?” She asked politely.

Maul was watching her carefully. “What have you done?”

Sansa’s face didn’t change for a second. “What do you mean?”

“You have a look on your face; the same one you have when you outsmart someone.”

“Look who think they know me so well.” She drawled.

“Sansa.” His voice was a growl and it did pleasant things to her body. “I do know you very well. Well enough to know you’re planning something.”

Sansa let the left corner of her mouth tick uo. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just politics.”

He didn’t seem convinced. “Palpatine is going to ask you to come to speak in front of the Senate. Don’t do it, it’s dangerous.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I’ll take that under consideration.”

“Sansa!”

“Goodbye, Maul.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit longer...

Sansa accepted the tea the servant offered her with a serene smile. Senator Palpatine was sitting across from her, a look of polite interest on his face.

Sansa was looking forward to this conversation. She’d been preparing for it with Bran and Arya and she knew exactly what to expect.

“I’m glad you could come, Lady Sansa.” Palpatine said once they were finally alone.

“I was under the impression I was invited by the Senate.” She told him simply.

“Yes, but many thought you wouldn’t come. There are serious accusations against you.” He told her, his face a perfect picture of concern. “I have told them it is absurd to even suggest you’re working with the Trade Federation.”

“Yes, it is.” She calmly sipped her tea. “Especially when you consider you’re the one who’s been giving me protection and support.”

Palpatine didn’t even blink. “But if I had known you were coming, I’d have set up a guard for you. Maybe ask the Jedi…”

“My sister Arya has come with me.” She told him simply. “She’s done a great job of keeping me safe.”

Palpatine arched an eyebrow. “Your sister? I didn’t know Lady Arya had returned.”

“She has.” Sansa gave him a candid smile. “Don’t worry, Senator. I am aware of the accusations I am facing and their seriousness. I intend to face them anyway.” She stood up, looking down on him. “I am a Stark of Winterfell, I won’t run from my problems.”

XxX

Darth Maul was at an impasse; he didn’t know whether he wanted to kill or commend Sansa for being there.

He’d known she’d become a powerful woman once she freed herself from previous beliefs, and he’d been eager to see her destroying her enemies; however, he’d never thought she’d be challenging Palpatine.

She could not make an enemy out of the Senator. She was smarter than that, and yet….

Palpatine had felt she was threatening him somehow. He also felt something was different about her, and he thought it might have something to do with the return of her sister.

Maul was sent to talk to her, and see what he could figure out.

He was almost convinced Palpatine didn’t know about his personal involvement with Sansa. If he knew, Maul’s orders would probably be very different; this wasn’t the type of advantage that Palpatine would ignore.

Maul had the impression that Palpatine thought that only Sansa was attached to Maul somehow, and even then in just a platonic way.

Maul hoped he’d keep thinking this way.

His priority was to keep Sansa alive, though.

Palpatine had gone too far to let a girl stop him just then. And for her to even think she could threaten him somehow…

Maul was going to meet Sansa now, before he was ordered to kill her later.

He would do it if his master asked him to, but he’d rather avoid that. If he had to kill Sansa…

Maul didn’t delude himself into thinking he had any soul left; he’d sold it to his master a long time ago. He believed in what he fought for, even if sometimes he hated Darth Sidious. 

But if he had to kill Sansa… If he had to be the one to strike her down, to extinguish her flame…

He didn’t know what he’d do, if he were to be honest. He’d done horrible things, but this might be the one that’d break him.

Maul didn’t want to find out.

A servant let him in, and he noticed that the security at her place was ridiculous. Had she learned nothing in all the time they’d spent together?

“Lord Maul.” Her voice called. “To what do owe the pleasure?”

If it was possible, she was even more beautiful than what he remembered. Maul wasn’t given to flights of fancy -obviously- but there was something about Sansa Stark that made him feel like there weren’t enough words in the galaxy to describe.

“You threatened Senator Palpatine.”

She arched an eyebrow. “I’m fine, thank you for asking. Would you like some tea?”

“Sansa.” He growled.

Sansa rolled her eyes dramatically. “I did not threaten him.” She spoke as if the mere idea was ridiculous. “He invited me for tea.”

“When I encouraged you to become more powerful, you were also supposed to be smarter.” He told her.

“Honestly, Lord Maul, I still don’t know what you want.” She told him haughtily.

Maul looked around and noticed they were conveniently alone. He marched up to her, until he was closer than a polite acquaintance should be.

“Palpatine isn’t someone you want to defy.” He warned her. “You are smart, Sansa, like few people I’ve known. Careful with the enemies you make. It’s all I’m saying.”

Sansa levelled him with a look. “How loyal are you to him? If you had a chance to be free from his influence, would you?”

It was a dangerous question and she knew it. Maul chose not to answer it, but Sansa could see it in his eyes; the truth.

She sighed. “Fine. I didn’t threaten him, and I’ll be certain to let him know.”

Maul nodded.

“Did you come here only for that?”

He hadn’t and she knew that as well as he did. He also knew this was a stupid idea and a dangerous game.

However, Maul was the loser every time he played against Sansa; this time was no different.

His hands went to her waist and he pulled her flush against him.

She grinned up at him. “I missed you.” She told him honestly.

Maul just kissed her because he couldn’t say the words to her.


	10. Chapter 10

“They’re here.” Bran murmured.

Sansa turned her face in time to see the doors opening and Master Yoda and Master Windu coming out of the room.

“Starks.” Master Yoda nodded at the three siblings.

“Master Yoda, Master Windu.” Sansa smiled politely at both. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has indeed.” Master Windu looked at her siblings. “You were children the last time I saw you all. Now you’re here, accused of treason.”

Arya snorted. “He doesn’t play around.”

“Something to tell us have you, Sansa Stark.” Master Yoda spoke, not a question, but a certainty.

“Yes, Master.” She confirmed. “We have something of great importance and urgency.”

“And you can’t wait until the meeting tomorrow to say it?” Windu wanted to know.

“I fear for my safety, Master.”

Windu hummed.

“What the Starklings have to say hear we shall.” Yoda decided.

***

Maul was pacing the hallway back and forth. This was not normal and it greatly annoyed him that he’d been reduced to pacing. He should have more discipline than that.

However, Sansa was about to give her testimony to the Senate and he had a bad feeling about this.

He hoped she didn’t try and defy Palpatine.

***

When Sansa’s podium was brought forth from its place, she could feel the weight of the judging looks. They’d already decided she was guilty of treason, and they’d planned on making her pay for it.

She now understood Palpatine’s plan; he’d be the one to save her. He’d be the generous one, who’d offer the fallen Starks a second chance. The Senate would applaud his charity and Sansa would be indebted to him.

However, Palpatine’s plan relied heavily on one thing: Sansa being too afraid to speak out the truth to the Senate. He’d thought she’d still be that scared child, desperate for a hero.

She wasn’t.

“Dear Senators.” She spoke, her voice strong. “I know why you’re all here, looking at me like I’m a criminal. You want to shake your heads at the last Starks and lament our betrayal. I can’t give you any of that.”

She ignored the shocked buzzing of words around her. “Ten years ago, my father was betrayed by the Lannisters and murdered in cold blood in front of me. The Senate did nothing to prevent it and the Lannisters have been unpunished for just as long, even though Cersei Lannister has put a bounty on my head across galaxies. She hasn’t hidden her desire to hurt my family, but she has gone free and undisturbed all these years.”

Now there weren’t looks anymore, because not one of them had the courage to look at her. “I was a 15 year old girl, left alone on the hands of a mad woman, and despite the fact that my father had worked faithfully and unwaveringly to this Senate, no one raised a hand to help me.” She paused. “No one helped my siblings, and I lost my family.”

She let that information sink in. “The only one that offered a hand was Senator Palpatine.” She conceded. “And -at first -I thought his desire to help me was genuine and honest, but time showed me it wasn’t.”

All eyes went to where Palpatine should’ve been, but he was strangely absent from the session.

“He put Petyr Baelish in charge of me and put a watchdog to keep his eyes on me. A Sith watchdog.”

As Sansa’s words sank in, the buzz came back. Her meaning was obvious.

“I was used as pawn, sold off to Ramsay Bolton, who tortured me for two years, before Palpatine decided to get me back.” She paused once more and took a deep breath. She would not break now. “I had to fight to make Winterfell whole again, while you sat here, doing nothing, letting that man use me and that woman hunt me, like I was a piece of trash. And now you look at me, and call me a traitor?” Her words echoed in a new silence.

“I would like all of you to remind yourselves, that hadn’t it been for the neglect and indifference of this Senate, Winterfell wouldn’t have fallen to the Trade Federation, and I wouldn’t have been forced to accept the only help that was thrown my way, only to find out the price it had.”

“Had it not been for this Senate willing blindness, a Sith Lord wouldn’t have risen so high in power. Before you judge me for my supposed crimes, you should all look a little closer home.”

***

Maul felt the call of distress through the Force. His master was outnumbered and cornered.

He didn’t know what had happened, but Maul was quick to move. He didn’t get far, because Arya Stark was on his way.

She arched an eyebrow at him, a cocky smirk on her lips. “Darth Maul, I suppose.”

“Out of my way.” He growled, his lightsaber already on his hand.

“No.” She told him simply. “You need to stay here, or you’ll ruin the plan.”

_Plan? What plan?_

He wouldn’t ask her, though. He’d still owned fealty to his Master, so he had to go. “Don’t make me cut through you, Stark.”

She snorted. “Why do you think I’m the one here?” She pulled a sword from her belt. “Consider how upset Sansa will be if you hurt me. Just to… You know.” She shrugged. “Make this interesting.”

So that was why she was the one there. Sansa would be angry and brokenhearted if he killed his sister, and she was using it against him.

“Is this Sansa’s plan?” He demanded.

“Resist if you must, but I’ll keep you here.”

Maul decided to fight her anyway.

But when she raised her sword -who used swords? -he got a bit of a surprise. She managed to parry his strike. He looked shocked at the steel.

“It’s Valyrian steel.” She informed him, self-satisfied. “It can a take a lightsaber.”

There was more to Arya Stark than he’d originally thought; but Maul wouldn’t let that stop him.

However, his distraction cost him. There was too much happening, spikes in the Force, his head spinning trying to figure out what Sansa was doing… Arya Stark managed to land a solid hit on him. And Maul’s world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Master Yoda’s participation was short because I wasn’t sure I managed to write his speech pattern correctly. I watched a few tutorials on Youtube, and I think that might be it, but…
> 
> According to a research I did, there are a few materials that can resist a lightsaber attack. I just added another one to the list.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done ;)

Maul shook his head as consciousness came back to him. He felt a distinct “rip” in something, but it was hard to place at first. It was something that had been there for so long, it took him a minute to realise; it was Palpatine’s presence in his mind. It wasn’t there anymore.

“Can you feel that he’s dead?”

He turned and found Sansa on the other side of the bars of his cell. He hadn’t felt her there, so that could only mean one thing. “You’ve learned how to use the Force.”

She inclined her head. “Only to block people out of my head. Bran and Arya gave me a crash course, but it’s the only thing I can do. I can’t even move a pebble.”

“You’ve come prepared to take Palpatine down.” He realised.

“Yes. He was a threat to me and my family.”

“So you killed him?”

“Well, technically, the Jedi killed him.” She pointed out. “I just told them everything.”

“How about me?”

“You’re our prisoner, as your crimes are against the people of the North. That was my deal with the Council.”

Maul scoffed. “So you’ll be the one to choose my punishment?”

Sansa hummed a confirmation.

Maul couldn’t hold in a snort. “Do they know about us?”

“No. It’s none of their business.”

Maul couldn’t hold in a grin. Palpatine was dead, he was free to do whatever he wanted.

“Bran is staying here as a representative of Winterfell on the Senate, so I’m free to return home; you’re coming with me. Unless…” She gave him a long look. “Unless you want to continue on your path and kill the Jedi for something.”

That made Maul think. He’d grew up wishing -yearning -to kill the Jedi in retribution for what they’d done to the Sith but… Was it really something he wanted? Or was it something he was made to want?

Now that Palpatine was dead he could do whatever he truly wished. Did he wish to go fight the Jedi? Travel the galaxy?

Or did he wish to throw himself at Sansa’s mercy? To be her protector, her shield, her sword?

He looked up at her, she was waiting for him, more powerful than ever. He’d felt proud, he felt desire. He felt this was the woman he wished to dedicate his life to.

“Let’s go back to Winterfell, my lady.”

Sansa grinned at him, the bars of his cell opening. “Let us go, Lord Maul.”

He got up. “I want to fight your sister again.” He said as he got closer to her.

“Good luck finding Arya.” Sansa started walking and he followed her. “She vanished as soon as the Jedi started talking about training her.”

Maul chuckled. “Smart kid.” He gave her a side look. “You’re going back to training.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Predictable.”

“We need to harness the power you have.” He pushed.

Sansa stopped and turned to him. “Or you can spend an inordinate amount of time in bedroom. What do you prefer?”

Maul smirked at her. “You know the answer to that.”

“So we’re settled.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and the kudos.
> 
> I hope you'vve enjoyed the end of Sansa and Maul's adventures.
> 
> Come find us on tumblr @madamebaggio, where the madness never ends.


End file.
